


Get them young and they’ll be yours forever

by tanchouz



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchouz/pseuds/tanchouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Господи, благослови Густаво Фринга за его снисходительность и добросердечие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get them young and they’ll be yours forever

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной битвы 2014 http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5099934  
> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенных персонажей, нецензурные выражения

Виктор вышел за бетонные ворота и огляделся. 

За воротами его никто не ждал. Он вздохнул с облечением.

Копы так и не нарыли на него ничего серьезного. Хотя тот детектив из кожи вон лез, чтобы навесить на молодого чикано всякую ерунду вроде мелких краж и угонов, которыми обычно лень заниматься, но закрывать все равно придется.

Сначала за Виктора сыграла его молодость. На взгляд детективов, ему все же было рановато резать глотки и втыкать ножи в чужие животы. Разубеждать их Виктор хотел меньше всего, но они сами засомневались, разглядев, наконец, как следует, его татуировки. Но тут за Виктора заступилось законодательство. Впаять срок на основании рисунков на коже — такого прецедента в судебной практике еще не было. Да и время поджимало. Так что он отправился в Лос Лунас всего лишь за то, что стоял на стреме, пока двое его подельников обрабатывали валявшегося без сознания гринго в темном переулке и освобождали от вещей, которые в ближайшее время полутрупу все равно не понадобятся. Ему очень повезло. Он успел выкинуть нож до того, как в глаза ударил свет фар патрульной машины. Нож волшебным образом улетел в параллельную вселенную, и отпечатки пальцев у Виктора снимали только для того, чтобы внести в базу.

Здание воспитательной колонии для несовершеннолетних недавно отремонтировали, но внутри все равно тянуло сквозняками. Виктор сразу возненавидел это место. Сквозняки с воли приносили с собой только запахи грязных туалетов, а в камерах приходилось дышать чужим потом. Обыски устраивались в любое время суток. Виктор помалкивал и смотрел в пол, а потом поворачивался к стене и давал ощупывать себя с головы до ног. Он молчал, даже когда руки надзирателя задерживались на его теле дольше, чем нужно. В такие минуты он твердил про себя короткую молитву, которой его научила бабка, пока была жива. Если та была права, будущее у надзирателя было самое мрачное, смерть его ждала жуткая, а после смерти наступала полная безнадега.

Он знал, что рано или поздно окажется за решеткой. Почти каждый член его банды старше пятнадцати успел сходить на зону, а некоторые и по два раза. В тех рассказах, что он слышал, веселого было мало. Но в блоках для взрослых были свои. Нортеньос с такими же татуировками, звавшие друг друга «энье» и бдительно следившие за тем, чтобы члены группировки не нарушали ее достойную репутацию. Для молодых это было что-то вроде школы. Для старших — что-то вроде ФПК и клуба знакомств в перерывах войны за влияние. Охрана ничего не могла поделать. Время от времени руководство решало, что пора навести порядок, и переводило пару-тройку капо в Сан-Квентин. Поначалу казалось, что, оставшись без главарей, обнаглевшие чикано присмирели. Но длилась эта идиллия недолго. Оставшиеся прекрасно понимали — если они не будут держаться вместе, им конец, а если их некому будет сдерживать — они друг друга перережут. Так что новый лидер занимал освободившуюся должность очень быстро, а старые — успешно занимались вербовкой кадров в калифорнийской тюрьме. Выигрывали все, кроме тюремного начальства.

Виктору гордиться было нечем. Взрослыми в его блоке были только надзиратели. Они знали, как быстро объединившиеся подростки могут превратить территорию, вверенную охранникам, в небольшой филиал ада. Они разработали кучу способов держать малолетних засранцев подальше друг от друга. С первой минуты пребывания те расставались с иллюзией, что им тут будет позволено больше, чем ощущать себя полным дерьмом. И весь последующий опыт, который они получали, был призван усилить это ощущение до той точки, где человеку становится наплевать на все, кроме страха перед наказанием. 

Виктор отсидел всего полгода, его выпустили досрочно, но на жестких условиях. Он не возражал. Если бы он остался дольше — рано или поздно вспорол бы осколком стекла свои вены или чужое горло. Второе было бы гораздо легче, потому что он уже делал такое. И потому что никто из надзирателей об этом не знал, а стало быть, готовиться к такому повороту событий никому бы и в голову не пришло.

Именно поэтому он первым делом и огляделся, когда ворота медленно закрывались за ним. Пока не щелкнул замок, можно было шагнуть назад. Он бы так и сделал, если бы заметил неподалеку машину без номеров с темными стеклами. С кое-кого сталось бы подкараулить его на выходе, и не для того, чтобы вручить букет и предложить подбросить до города. Вряд ли у ожидавших хватило бы духу пристрелить Виктора прямо под носом у охраны в назидание подрастающему поколению. Однако прождав полгода, можно было потерпеть еще немного. Койоты в пустыне терпеливы, и искать пищу они все равно выходят ночью. 

От здания, через которое осужденные попадали внутрь или на волю, короткая бетонная дорога выводила прямо на широкую трассу. Дорога с обеих сторон была усажена величественными вязами, которые, должно быть, помнили еще Билли Кида. Солнце еще не успело подняться над ними, но, прошагав с полчаса вдоль трассы, Виктор взмок. Ему не попалось ни одной машины. До Альбукерке оставалось пятнадцать миль, в кармане лежали десять баксов и старые четки, которые бабка отдала ему перед тем, как ее увезли умирать в больницу.

***

— Мануэль, Мануэль! Вико вернулся!

В доме послышались торопливые шаги, в коридоре появился голый по пояс Мануэль с сигаретой в зубах и, отодвинув сестру, шагнул к Виктору.

— Ага? Видишь, видишь? — довольно приговаривала девушка, пока Мануэль, сунув ей сигарету, крепко обнимал Виктора и хлопал его по спине. — Карты никогда не врут. Пришел, пришел…

— Слушай, ну и воняет от тебя, — Мануэль шутливо скривился и махнул рукой перед носом.

Виктор забрал сигарету у его сестры и затянулся несколько раз — жадно, с наслаждением.

— Скидывай все. Прямо тут кидай. Где ванная — помнишь?

Он знал, что это бесполезно, и все равно — тер себя изо всех сил, не жалея татуировок, хотя обычно проходился по ним аккуратно, боясь, что побледнеют. Даже когда кончилась горячая вода, он продолжал скрести себя жесткой мочалкой, а в тех местах, где его касались чужие руки, если б мог — стер бы всю кожу до мяса. 

— Я раскину на тебя, Вико, — сестра Мануэля сидела в изголовье его кровати, ловко перебирая карты. — Новая колода, видишь? 

Виктор сонно следил за ее пальцами. Сестра у Мануэля была красивая. Потаскушка, это все знали. И с головой у нее было не все в порядке. Но карты она раскидывала что надо. И ноги тоже. Со всей округи к ней ходили. Она никому не отказывала, за чем бы к ней ни заявлялись. Только ленивый не попользовался. И Виктор. Мануэль был ему как брат. 

— Нашла это у тебя, когда стирала, — в смуглых пальцах вдруг мелькнули деревянные бусины, и Виктор широко открыл глаза.

— Дай сюда, — он протянул руку.

— Меня твоя бабушка гадать учила, — четки упали на кровать перед Виктором, он взял их, машинально пропуская три бусинки между пальцами. 

— Думай о ней, — нараспев произнес девичий голос у него над головой. — Помогай мне, Вико. Сегодня понедельник, гадать трудно… 

*** 

Виктор проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно касался пальцем уголка его глаза. Он перехватил чужую руку, прежде чем увидел лицо того, кто пришел его будить.

— Аййй, Виктор, полегче, — сдавленно прошипел Мануэль. — Во сне — рыдаешь, а проснешься — уже убивать готов. Выдохни немного, хорошо?

Виктор выпустил его запястье, лег на спину и сильно потер лицо. Он не помнил, почему плакал во сне. Поводов хватало, можно было брать любой наугад — не ошибешься.

— Вставай. Поешь — сходим к Чуко, — Мануэль ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу. — Набьем тебе слезу наконец. Будешь плакать вечно.

Он засмеялся и полез в карман. Вынул две сигареты и протянул одну Виктору. Тот покачал головой, беря сигарету.

— Я у копов на крючке, — Виктор щелкнул зажигалкой. 

— Да ладно, они же тебя не целый день пасут.

— Я теперь в их долбаной программе.

— Чего? — Мануэль озадаченно глядел на него сквозь дым, сидя на корточках у кровати.

Виктор закинул одну руку за голову.

— Как откинулся — идешь в участок. Тебе дают бумажку. Идешь с ней, куда скажут. И получаешь работу. А-дап-та-ци-я, — последнее слово он произнес с трудом.

— Работу, — задумчиво повторил Мануэль.

Ему даже не нужно было объяснять, какого рода работу может получить молодой чикано, отсидевший полгода, и ни хрена не умеющий делать, кроме как грабить прохожих, толкать наркоту и время от времени тупить нож в стычках с чужими бандами. 

— Ну ладно, — Мануэль поднялся и хлопнул себя по бокам. — Почистишь сортиры пару месяцев. Может, оно и к лучшему. Будешь на виду — к тебе вряд ли кто сунется. А к Чуко потом сходим.

Виктор лежал, медленно пуская дым в потолок. 

В участок он опоздал. Но это было не важно. Очередь к инспектору-координатору программы выстроилась большая. Все стулья в коридоре перед кабинетом были заняты живой статистикой молодежной преступности. То ли где-то намечался сбор урожая, то ли в борделях не хватало персонала — спрос на дешевую рабочую силу был на лицо. Когда настал черед Виктора, и он толкнул дверь, инспектор уже заполнял форму. Не глядя, одной рукой он махнул на ближайший стул, а другой подвинул к себе папку с личным делом. Довольно тонкую по сравнению с другими. Прочитав имя на папке, инспектор поднял голову. Несколько секунд изучал парня перед собой, затем скомкал наполовину заполненную бумагу и швырнул в мусорную корзину. Заглянул в ящик стола и выудил оттуда уже заполненное направление. 

Виктор слегка напрягся.

В его положении выделяться из толпы кандидатов на чистку сортиров было бы очень неразумно. 

Он вдруг вспомнил голос сестры Мануэля, доносившийся сквозь полудрему. И вспомнил, почему плакал во сне.

Виктор еще раз посмотрел на выданную ему бумажку.

Название места, куда его направляли, показалось ему зловещим, несмотря на то, что звучало забавно и написано было на его родном языке.

Los Pollos Hermanos.

***

— Подпиши вот здесь.

Перед Виктором на стол шлепнулась пара листков бумаги, скрепленных степлером. Стандартная анкета для приема на работу, где нужно просто ставить галочки «да-нет» или отмечать нужный пункт. 

Все галочки уже были проставлены. По анкете Виктор выходил богобоязненным молодым человеком без вредных привычек, лелеявшим мечту поступить на курсы актерского мастерства.

— Я курю, — пробормотал он, хмуро глядя в анкету.

— Уже не куришь. Не здесь. Не куришь, наркоту не впариваешь, держишь язык за зубами, посетителям не хамишь, руки с телками не распускаешь.

Пожилой мужчина, начальник службы безопасности с совершенно непроизносимой фамилией, постучал пальцем по логотипу закусочной на стене. Виктор неохотно проследил взглядом за его рукой.

— Перед уходом встаешь сюда, прижимаешь руку к сердцу и говоришь: «Господи, благослови сеньора Густаво Фринга за его снисходительность и добросердечие». Усек?

На протяжении этой речи Виктор с трудом подавлял невольное желание встать и вытянуть руки вдоль тела, показывая раскрытые ладони. Он никогда не проходил собеседований, даже на должность кухонной обслуги. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что, приди он сюда без этой бумажки из участка, с ним обошлись бы с большим уважением. Пусть даже соблюдение формальностей напоминало бы издевательство — по крайней мере, он бы сам заполнил эту блядскую анкету. 

— Посмотри на меня.

Это оказалось не так просто. Привычку не смотреть в глаза начальству в колонии вбивали с первых же дней.

— Ты на вид вроде бы не совсем тупой, — начальник СБ остановился возле Виктора и смотрел на него сверху вниз. — Так что я не буду тратить время и объяснять, что с тобой случится, если ты возьмешь тут без спроса то, что тебе не принадлежит. Или пригласишь друзей, когда кассир кассу снимать будет. 

Виктор опустил глаза и кивнул. Пока опускал — заметил кое-что, но вида не подал. 

— Хорошо. С нами можно ладить — просто делай, что говорят. Иди на кухню. Спросишь Цинтию, она в курсе, — мужчина небрежно смахнул анкету и направление в ящик стола.

Виктор пошел к дверям.

— Стой. Вернись-ка. Вот, держи. Поешь там.

Этот их логотип был везде. Даже на талонах бесплатных обедов для сотрудников.

Виктор шел на кухню, размышляя о том, какой окажется эта Цинтия.

Она могла оказаться какой угодно.

Судя по тому, что начальник службы безопасности ходил на работу со стволом в кобуре, ресторанный бизнес в Альбукерке был довольно суровым занятием.

***

Цинтия была влюблена в босса по уши. Когда Густаво Фринг учил ее обращаться с очередной фритюрницей, она смотрела на него так, словно тот говорил ей непристойности в постели. Ткань форменной рубашки на ее сиськах натягивалась так туго, что казалось — сейчас пуговицы полетят. Виктор не мог удержаться и украдкой посматривал на них, пока намывал пол неподалеку. Ему казалось — Цинтия вот-вот склонится к ногам в безупречно начищенных ботинках, шепча «мой господин». 

Босс был спокоен и холоден, как кубик льда в стакане кока-колы. Внимательно следил за тем, как Цинтия повторяет урок и, убедившись, что девица не спалит новое оборудование, отходил к поварам проверять, не завелась ли у тех грязь под ногтями. 

Несколько раз Густаво Фринг молча указывал Виктору на углы, по которым хорошо было бы еще раз пройтись мокрой шваброй.

Следили тут за всем так, что тошно становилось. 

Виктор ничего не понимал.

Кто такой Густаво Фринг, ему объяснили в первый же день. Царь и бог целой сети цыплячьих забегаловок, важная шишка и лучший друг муниципальных чиновников. На его месте Виктор купил бы себе лимузин, обтянул сидения белым мехом и появлялся в закусочной только для того, чтобы проверить — не нанял ли заведующий какую-нибудь шикарную цыпочку в официантки. Когда Виктор видел, как Густаво Фринг встает к кассе и лично впаривает посетителям свои буррито, в его голове происходило небольшое замыкание.

Вопросов было много, только отвечать на них никто не собирался.

Почему направление в участке было заполнено заранее? 

Зачем начальнику службы безопасности ствол в кобуре? 

Чем тут промывают мозги персоналу? 

Эти люди в униформе молились на своего босса, и поведение Цинтии никого из них не удивляло.

Виктору полагались несколько сотен баксов в неделю и бесплатная еда, которую можно было уносить домой. И всего один день на отдых. Сестра Мануэля говорила, что от него теперь все время вкусно пахнет, смеялась и прижималась к нему «вместо ужина». А Мануэль, жуя трофейные буррито, мрачно шутил, что таким манером Виктор скоро сделает карьеру, станет большим человеком, а на старых друзей и смотреть не захочет. Он был недоволен. У него были свои планы на Виктора. И не только у него — пару раз уже кое-кто заходил проведать вернувшегося из тюрьмы молодого нортеньо. Но свирепый нортеньо делал карьеру — целыми днями драил полы в закусочной и выносил мешки с мусором. Уборщиков, кроме него, не было. Он должен был являться на работу к открытию, а уходил одним из последних. С ним почти никто не разговаривал. Только Цинтия, когда ей казалось, что Виктору нечем заняться, и начальник СБ — когда выдавал деньги. Почему это делал он, а не кассир — это Виктор понимал как раз очень хорошо. 

Никому не казалось странным, что поддерживать чистоту в заведении приходится одному человеку. И никого не тревожило, что этот человек с каждым днем мрачнеет все больше и сжимает ручку своей швабры как бейсбольную биту. 

Его снова поймали в ловушку.

Кто-то другой снова бесцеремонно распоряжался его жизнью.

Так было всегда. Улица, колония, а теперь — босс вонючей закусочной, который бы поседел, доведись ему хоть раз увидеть, чем Виктор занимался до того, как попал к нему в рабство. И начальник СБ. Виктор даже выучил его фамилию, чтобы поминать в той самой короткой молитве. Выражение на лице мистера Эрмантраута, когда тот вручал зарплату, ясно говорило — он видит Виктора насквозь, и на все его вопросы ответы у него давно готовы. Вроде того, что анкету надо было читать полностью, а не только до строчки насчет курения. Или того, что на курсы актерского мастерства уголовников принимают только после пары-тройки лет каторжных работ. А может, придется потрудиться и подольше. 

— Ну-ка, — говорил мистер Эрмантраут, закончив расчеты.

— Господи, благослови сеньора Густаво Фринга за его снисходительность и добросердечие, — сквозь зубы отвечал Виктор, покрываясь холодным потом от ненависти.

— Молодец, — начальник СБ одобрительно кивал и протягивал талоны на бесплатные обеды. — В следующем месяце премию тебе выпишем. 

— Засунь ее себе в жопу, — шепотом отвечал Виктор за дверью, комкая талоны в кулаке.

***

— Попроси, — как-то сказал ему Мануэль за бутылкой пива. — Попроси заступиться.

Они сидели на заднем дворе и смотрели, как собаки, рыча, возятся в выгоревшей на солнце траве, не поделив дохлую ворону.

— Святая Дева Гваделупе меня не жалует, — Виктор сделал глоток и поморщился — пиво успело нагреться. — Не поможет.

— Попроси Туко.

Виктор засмеялся. Он представил, как приходит к Туко Саламанке со своими жалобами, а тот выслушивает его до конца, дымя сигаретой, а потом достает сигарету изо рта и тушит ее об язык, не моргнув глазом, и через полчаса Ноу-Доуз и Гонзо с пятью подручными подлетают к закусочной на огромном черном джипе, врываются внутрь, кладут персонал и посетителей из автоматов, насилуют случайно уцелевшую Цинтию, и Виктор снова садится, но уже не в воспитательную колонию, а в тюрьму строгого режима как организатор и подстрекатель.

— Ты с Туко нормально дела делал, — Мануэль ткнул Виктора кулаком в колено. — Он тебя всего два раза послал. И не избил ни разу.

— Просто не успел.

Один из псов зарычал, а потом бешено залаял, намереваясь положить конец потасовке. Мануэль кинул в него бутылкой, псы шарахнулись в стороны, скуля и повизгивая.

— Вико, так не пойдет. 

— Он меня уже и не помнит.

— Помнит, — Мануэль многозначительно кивнул и придвинулся ближе. — Слухи ходят — Туко за тебя у Гонзо интересовался. 

— Чего хотел?

— Вот сам и спроси.

Виктор немного поразмышлял.

Явиться к Туко, который заправлял продажей наркоты по всему юго-западу, было не так просто. Угодив в программу штата по адаптации, Виктор обзавелся не только изматывающей работой. За ним следили — раз в две недели он должен был являться в участок к своему инспектору и убеждать его в том, что в колонию возвращаться больше не хочет. Он был все время на виду, и временами на него накатывала страшная тоска. Ему казалось — он больше никогда не будет принадлежать самому себе. Это называлось помощью, и ему внушали, что он должен быть благодарен. Но он не видел ни малейшего повода. К жизни в обществе он приспосабливался с большим трудом, и у общества с ним были точно такие же проблемы. Все, что оно могло ему предложить. — это вечное подозрение окружающих, внимательные взгляды встречных патрульных, скучная работа и жизнь в одном из тех районов, которые приличные члены общества объезжают стороной. И где заправляют такие, каким был Виктор до того, как зашвырнул свой нож в темноту и получил вместо него старую швабру.

Мануэль был прав только в одном: Виктор когда-то был у Туко на хорошем счету, а этим мало кто мог похвастаться. Так что, не угоди Виктор в колонию, эти полгода могли пройти для него совсем по-другому. Может быть, он сейчас бы долбился — и не метом, а чистым коксом — в компании Гонзо и Ноу-Доуз. А может, гнил бы в какой-нибудь яме в пустыне, случайно посмотрев на босса в неподходящий момент. В любом случае, идти сейчас к Бешеному Псу за помощью не было смысла. 

Он смотрел, как Мануэль тянется за ножом, а потом ловко вскрывает бутылку с пивом и пьет, так и не выпустив нож из рук.

В том сне он видел, как Мануэль убил его.

Наверное, понедельник и впрямь был неподходящим днем для гаданий.

«Вико, Вико… — огорченно шептала сестра Мануэля, и сквозь сон он чувствовал, как она гладит его по голове. — Как хорошо, что твоя бабушка умерла. Она бы очень расстроилась. Ты умрешь от руки того, кого любишь. Не доверяй никому, Вико, тот, кому ты будешь верить больше всего, убьет тебя…»

Во сне Мануэль бесшумно появлялся из темноты и перерезал ему горло. Виктор не чувствовал боли — только тягостное недоумение, от которого бессильно опускались руки. Это было так неожиданно и несправедливо, что, умирая, он по-детски заплакал от обиды и разочарования. 

— Вико, — Мануэль протягивал ему открытую бутылку. — Придумаем что-нибудь, не кисни. Ты уже почти месяц ну прямо как святой живешь, — Мануэль подмигнул. — Глядишь, и Дева Гваделупе сама к тебе являться начнет. По ночам.

Они оба засмеялись.

Собаки, бродившие в дальнем конце двора, осторожно вернулись и, опасливо косясь на Мануэля, устроились неподалеку, тяжело дыша и вздрагивая.

Лето в этом году было жарким, словно адское пекло располагалось прямо под Альбукерке.

***

Выход Виктор нашел совершенно случайно, когда одна из девушек выбежала на минутку по своим делам и забыла закрыть кассу. На самом деле этот выход никуда не вел, но на время годился. Когда у него случались свободные полчаса, он сидел в дальнем углу зала и от скуки пялился по сторонам. Так он и заметил. Касса оставалось открытой достаточно долго, чтобы кто-нибудь смог подойти и, не особенно напрягаясь, освободить закусочную от небольшой доли прибыли и создать невнимательной кассирше кучу проблем. Виктор вдруг понял, что улыбается. Он впервые улыбнулся, глядя на логотип «Братьев Цыплят». Это было как услышать знакомую песню после месяца сплошных эфирных помех. И он начал ставить ее на повтор. 

Иногда он склонялся к тому, что было бы лучше все сделать по-тихому, ночью. В те дни, когда его особенно доставали, — тщательно планировал вооруженный налет. Прикидывал способы обмануть сигнализацию, подбирал команду, инструмент и стволы и пытался определить, кто из персонала стал бы защищаться, а кто бы сполз под стол без разговоров. 

Цинтия бы точно кинулась защищать собственность босса всей своей необъятной грудью.

У фантазий, которыми он развлекал себя во время работы, оказался на удивление умиротворяющий эффект. Свои обязанности Виктор продолжал выполнять без особой охоты, но коллеги перестали опасливо обходить его, словно ожидая удара шваброй, а некоторые даже стали здороваться. Тот кивал в ответ и мысленно приставлял ствол ко лбу человека перед ним. 

Единственным, кто не поверил в положительный эффект трудотерапии, был начальник службы безопасности. Он иногда заглядывал к «Братьям Цыплятам» перекусить или поговорить с боссом. Виктор рассматривал камеры слежения и вычислял мертвую зону и вдруг поймал на себе внимательный взгляд. Мистер Эрмантраут стоял у стойки и смотрел прямо на него. Перевел взгляд на камеру, затем в тот угол, на который обзора камеры не хватало, а потом снова поглядел на Виктора и отрицательно покачал головой.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы у Виктора вдруг неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он невольно сглотнул и опустил глаза. Не как перед надзирателем в колонии, а как перед Туко Саламанкой, по-настоящему жалея, что не может упасть на пол и притвориться мертвым.

Когда он перестал разглядывать свои ботинки, мистер Эрмантраут мирно беседовал с Цинтией.

Несколько дней Виктор был тише воды и ниже травы. 

А потом на него надели наручники и отвезли в участок.

***

Из скупого рассказа полицейского, Виктор понял, что копы приехали не потому, что соседи услышали выстрелы. В доме кто-то кричал — страшно и протяжно, замолкая на несколько секунд только для того, чтобы набрать воздуха в легкие. И снова начинал. Соседям это надоело.

Когда полицейские осторожно вошли в дом, то сначала споткнулись о труп женщины. Та была убита выстрелом в упор и лежала, широко открыв глаза, словно удивляясь, с чего бы это кому-то пришло в голову наставлять на нее пистолет. Поняв, что дело серьезное, патрульные вызвали подкрепление, достали пушки и двинулись дальше под жуткие монотонные крики, доносившиеся из дальней комнаты. Посреди комнаты лежал второй труп — молодого мужчины. С ним работали дольше — как потом показала экспертиза, сначала оглушили, а потом несколько раз ударили ножом. Но до экспертизы было далеко, и копов интересовал не труп, а третий участник этой компании — он был покрыт кровью, избит, но жив, в отличие от остальных. Однако с головой у него точно были проблемы. Он орал так громко, что не слышал ни окриков полицейских, ни сирен подъезжавших машин. Так что копы только зря потратили время, зачитывая права.

Виктор почти ничего не помнил. Ему казалось, что после того, как он толкнул дверь и увидел распростертую на полу в коридоре сестру Мануэля, он просто вырубился, а очнулся уже в участке — руки скованы за спиной, горло раздирает от боли, глаза слезятся от яркого света.

Когда под его разбитый нос сунули фотографии с места преступления и потребовали объяснений, боль в горле стала невыносимой — словно наружу рвался крик, но голосовые связки уже не справлялись. 

Он бы мог объяснить все.

Почему у него разбиты нос и губы, откуда на его руках кровь Мануэля и почему у Мануэля на лбу вырезана цифра «тринадцать».

Полицейским бы история понравилась. Там было все, как они любят, — четкая логика, новые вскрывшиеся обстоятельства, признание вины, список подозреваемых. Только для детективов эта история была бы шагом к успешному завершению расследования, а для Виктора означала бы смертный приговор, хотя по убийству Мануэля у него выходило железное алиби.

Туко Саламанка действительно им интересовался. Как оказалось, в основном его интересовали регулярные визиты Виктора в полицейский участок. В последнее время Туко стал склонен к паранойе, и когда увидел Виктора на пороге своего логова, то вместо приветствия свалил его на пол ударом кулака, а дальше — бил для профилактики, считая, что если Виктор действительно ссучился, то теперь пожалеет об этом, а если не успел — то будет знать, к чему ведут такие мысли. В каком-то смысле это было похоже на визит к инспектору. С той разницей, что убеждать Туко в своей лояльности, лежа на полу и закрывая голову руками, было немного сложнее. Поверил тот или нет — Виктор так и не понял. Но Туко пообещал ему — если он узнает, что Виктор стучит полиции, то достанет где угодно и убьет.

Виктор кое-как добрался до дома и обнаружил там трупы Мануэля и его сестры. Свой знак убийцы из чужой банды оставили у его друга на лбу и на стене — размашисто выполнив его же кровью. Того, за кем они явились, не оказалось дома. Так что суреньос отомстили как смогли. И Виктор, упав на колени рядом с телом, испачкал в крови руки и одежду, пытаясь в безумной надежде поймать малейший признак жизни на лице того, кто был ему как брат. О том, что при этом он кричал, как сумасшедший, Виктор узнал от копов. 

Соображал он с трудом, но в участке до него дошло — в его положении лучше всего держать язык за зубами. После того, как он сорвал горло, это было не так уж трудно. Он был главным подозреваемым. По закону штата смертная казнь ему не грозила, но срок, который ему бы дали в суде, превышал бы отпущенные годы жизни раза в два. Подтвердить его алиби мог только один человек — тот, кто избил его просто за то, что голоса в голове шепнули: этот парень стучит полиции. Заявить Туко своим свидетелем и заставить копов выписать повестку на его имя было все равно, что выдернуть чеку из гранаты. Дни Виктора были бы сочтены, никакая программа защиты не спасла бы его от ножа — ни на воле, ни в тюрьме.

У него было два выхода. Заговорить и умереть. Или промолчать и остаться в живых, но навсегда потерять возможность отомстить. 

Он сидел в камере, на полу, забившись в угол, и без остановки мотал головой. Детективы пытались расколоть его с налету, но вскоре поняли, что пациент не в себе. Его отвели в камеру-одиночку ждать визита психолога-консультанта.

Признание из него пытались выбить два дня. Допрашивали часами, используя все законные методы давления. Психолог практически поселился в его камере. 

Он молчал. «Братья Цыплята» научили его одному способу, и он мысленно проводил свое собственное расследование — вычислял, кто из суреньос мог явиться в дом Мануэля тем вечером, выносил приговор и приводил в исполнение. Психолог считал, что у Виктора легкая форма аутизма. 

Следствие буксовало, и детективы нервничали. Когда за Виктором в очередной раз пришли охранники, по их лицам он понял — что-то случилось. Виктор вяло подумал, что законные методы давления, наверное, себя исчерпали, и теперь за него примутся всерьез. Он привычно протянул руки и побрел по коридору к допросной, которую уже смог бы найти и с закрытыми глазами.

***

— Ты свободен.

Детектив даже не предложил ему сесть.

Не глядя на Виктора, он кивнул охранникам. Один из них шагнул вперед, и Виктор машинально потер запястья, нывшие после железных браслетов.

Виктор стоял посреди допросной и снова ничего не понимал. 

Он почти не удивился, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел Густаво Фринг.

«Господи, благослови сеньора Густаво Фринга за его снисходительность и добросердечие».

Издевательский голос Майка Эрмантраута вдруг прозвучал в его голове, и Виктор вдруг впился глазами в смуглое бесстрастное лицо в очках — его сердце бешено застучало от внезапно нахлынувшей надежды, и он не отводил взгляда от этого лица до самого конца.

— Мой… подопечный, он не слишком умен, — тихо говорил Густаво Фринг. — Он склонен к иррациональным импульсивным действиям. У него серьезное криминальное прошлое. Но он не убийца. Вы можете поверить моему опыту, я повидал таких молодых людей достаточно. Моя компания участвует в программе по адаптации трудной молодежи к жизни в обществе, и я часто беру на работу таких сотрудников — по личной просьбе Джорджа Меркета.

При упоминании имени ведущего сотрудника УБН детектив уважительно наклонил голову.

— Я уже дал письменные показания. У меня есть два свидетеля и видеозапись, которые подтверждают — мой подопечный не мог совершить убийства, потому что в это время находился в нашей закусочной. 

— Да, я читал, — признался детектив. — Я правильно понял, что обвинений против… э-э-э… вашего подопечного вы выдвигать не собираетесь?

Густаво Фринг покачал головой.

— Я не буду этого делать при том условии, если мой сотрудник не станет выдвигать обвинений против мистера Эрмантраута.

Все посмотрели на Виктора.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо произнес детектив. — Да или нет?

Виктор продолжал смотреть на босса. О чем бы ни шла речь, действовать следовало быстро. Густаво Фринг еле заметно качнул головой.

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Виктор.

Это было первое слово, которое он произнес в участке.

— Хорошо, — детектив вздохнул. — Между нами говоря, мистер Фринг, я восхищаюсь вашими методами. Если бы в программе участвовало больше таких людей, как вы, эта трудная молодежь ходила бы по струнке, и работы у нас сильно поубавилось бы. 

— Спасибо, я очень ценю ваши слова, — вежливо ответил Густаво Фринг. — Я могу забрать его с собой?

— Через полчаса. Уладим все формальности.

— Прекрасно.

Последней формальностью, которую оставалось уладить, оказался бланк со списком личных вещей, подлежавших возврату. В нем имелась всего одна строчка. Старые четки, которые копы с трудом выдернули из намертво зажатой в кулак ладони, в качестве вещественного доказательства не пригодились. Бусины потемнели от времени, и пятна крови были на них почти не видны.

Спустя сорок пять минут Виктор вместе с боссом подошел к внушительному черному джипу, припаркованному в квартале от участка.

— Водить умеешь? 

Виктор только кивнул.

— Справишься?

Виктор посмотрел на крутую тачку, которую никогда не видел у закусочной. К таким он близко подходил только с бейсбольной битой, чтобы выбить стекло и вытащить магнитолу.

— Справлюсь.

— Садись за руль. 

Виктор завел двигатель. Густаво Фринг молчал, и Виктор терпеливо ждал указаний.

— Никаких слез, Виктор, — вдруг сказал босс, и он вздрогнул.

Мистер Фринг повернулся, протянул руку и указательным пальцем коснулся уголка его глаза.

— Не вздумай делать тут никаких татуровок, понял? 

Виктор снова кивнул. Густаво Фринг посмотрел на него еще немного, словно ожидая вопросов, но их не последовало.

— Пятьдесят третья трасса, — наконец сказал босс, едва заметно усмехнувшись. — На север.

***

Было жарко и очень пыльно. И все время квохтали куры — монотонно и обреченно, как и положено квохтать сырью на птицеферме. Пахло тут тоже соответствующе — комбикорм, куриный помет и высохшее на солнце дерево.

Майк Эрмантраут стоял у одного из деревянных домиков, сунув руки в карманы брюк. Он кивнул Виктору, и тому показалось — он усмехнулся точно так же, как Густаво Фринг. Втроем они поднялись по шаткой лестнице и оказались в небольшом помещении — судя по всему, администраторской при ферме.

— Сними майку.

Виктор снова вздрогнул. Босс и начальник СБ стояли и внимательно смотрели на него. В голове у Виктора вихрем пронеслись самые нелепые мысли. Он вспомнил надзирателей в колонии и их руки на своем теле.

— Снимай, сынок, — нетерпеливо кивнул Майк. — Чем быстрее мы с этим покончим, тем лучше.

Виктор медленно, словно под гипнозом, стащил футболку.

«Сынок».

— Дальше не надо. Постой так немного.

Густаво Фринг медленно обошел его и остановился за спиной. Виктор смотрел в пол и пытался справиться с дыханием.

— Ты — нортеньо, — палец коснулся одной из татуировок. — Ты убивал. У тебя есть заклятый враг, и ты скорбишь о чьей-то смерти. Родственника.

Чужая рука легко касалась каждого рисунка по очереди, и Виктор каждый раз нервно сглатывал.

Густаво Фринг встал перед ним и окинул взглядом с головы до ног.

— Все это я о тебе и так знаю. Ничего нового. Есть что-нибудь, о чем ты хочешь мне рассказать?

Виктор поднял голову. Никаких анкет. Это было настоящее собеседование.

— Туко Саламанка думает, что я — крыса. 

— Это я тоже знаю. Но ты будешь работать на моей территории. Туко тебя больше не тронет.

— Зачем я вам?

— Мне нужен личный помощник. 

— Почему я?

— Нам нравится твое отношение, — подал голос Майк Эрмантраут. — У нас таких чистых полов в «Цыплятах» сроду не было.

— Почему я? — упрямо повторил Виктор.

— Я считаю, что разбираюсь в людях, — Густаво Фринг сел за стол. — И я считаю, что ты мне подходишь. Можешь одеваться.

И он жестом предложил Виктору сесть перед ним.

Виктор натянул футболку, сел напротив босса, сложил на столе руки в замок и приготовился.

— Что ты знаешь о торговле метамфетамином?

***

— Очень просто. Я и Цинтия. И видеозапись, где ты бродишь со шваброй. Слегка поработали с датой и временем.

Виктор все никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что начальника СБ можно называть просто Майк, и к тому, что тот общается с ним охотно и добродушно.

— Я мог выдвинуть против тебя обвинения в участке, — сказал он.

— Спасибо, что передумал.

— Но я не понял, почему. Что это было?

— Это была твоя легенда. Запомни. Ты пытался влезть в сейф босса. Я тебя застукал и проучил слегка. 

Майк, не отрывая глаз от дороги, убрал одну руку с руля и показал Виктору ссадины на костяшках.

— Туко правша, судя по тому, с какими рожами от него иногда выходят. Так что никто не придерется. Мистер Фринг хотел сдать тебя копам, но пожалел. А когда услышал, что тебя замели, — как честный человек явился в полицию и все рассказал. К Цинтии не лезь — она с тобой говорить все равно не будет. Зла на тебя — теперь нового уборщика искать придется. Усек?

— Усек.

— Хорошо. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Виктор смотрел в окно. Сердце замерло.

— Я не люблю объяснять очевидное. И обычно работаю один. Но сегодня вечером ты пойдешь со мной. 

— Хорошо.

— Не хочешь узнать, куда?

Виктор молчал.

— Считай это премией. Мы же тебе ее так и не выписали.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Парень, я работал в полиции еще до того, как ты родился. Эти отморозки шли за тобой осторожно, но я знал, где копать. Все тут, — Майк похлопал себя по нагрудному карману.

Виктор пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Но до Густаво Фринга ему было далеко.

Он жив, он на воле и он сможет отомстить. Очень скоро. Сегодня вечером.

— Ну-ка, — Майк искоса глянул на него и поднял брови, выжидающе ухмыляясь.

— Господи, благослови Густаво Фринга за его снисходительность и добросердечие, — медленно произнес Виктор.

И отвернувшись, незаметно поцеловал старые четки, испачканные в крови, за которую ему сегодня ответят.

Майк переключил рычаг на коробке передач. Машина ощутимо прибавила ход. Дорожный знак отменял ограничения скорости, и теперь на трассе можно было устанавливать свои правила.


End file.
